Perdido
by Fra Meilleur
Summary: Dinamarca podría ser un país pequeño, Copenhague no era una GRAN ciudad, pero eso no importaba si aun así estabas perdido entre sus frías calles en pleno y nevado invierno.


_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador **__**Hidekaz Himaruya**__**, **__**yo solo les usé con fines de "ocio".  
¡Espero os guste!**_

…

Dinamarca no era un país excesivamente grande, todo lo contrario se encontraba entre los países más pequeños territorialmente. No tenía grandes montañas, es más, si un topógrafo lo miraba al ojo simplemente, podía constatar que era casi plano.  
Pero ser pequeño no era una excusa válida para no perderse entre sus calles, llenas de adoquines y edificios de colores cremas que le daban vitalidad y al mismo tiempo un balance acogedor.

El invierno causaba que la nieve llegara hasta casi 1 metro apilada por las calles, la máquina que la dispersaba de las calles no alcanzaba a limpiar todas las calles sin que estas se dejaran de llenar, la nieve seguía cayendo en fríos y blanquecinos copos.

Lukas caminaba enfundado en su enorme abrigo por una de las calles despejadas, había hecho eso desde la última media hora, caminar por toda calle despejada. Y como era de esperar, el resultado de aquello, era estar perdido en la mitad de las callejuelas de la ciudad de Copenhague.

El frío entraba por las partes que dejaba descubierto su abrigo, sentía que si no conseguía un café bien caliente caería producto de la hipotermia en cualquier lado. El problema seguía siendo su propio ego.

¿Por qué estaba perdido, en primer lugar? porque el Findalés prácticamente le había empujado a aquel pequeño país para hacer las paces con el Danés, sabía que la pelea que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron en Suecia había sido su culpa, pero siempre que discutían era Mathias quién venía a disculparse.

Ya había pasado más de un mes, y aun no sabía nada de él.

Estaba molesto, ¡claro que lo estaba! Y no sólo con el jodido clima del crudo invierno de ese lado del mundo, sino con su propia forma de ser.

¿No podía llamar al Danés y pedirle que fuera a por él? No.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, perdido en una calle que no tenía salida, con la nieve agolpándose sobre su cabeza y el frío quemando sus mejillas. Ahogó un suspiró, el cuál fue visible gracias al vaho y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Si bien no lo encontraría hoy, volvería al hotel en el centro y esperaría a que la nevada parara.

Oh, sí, esa fue otra de sus grandes ideas, salir en medio de la nevada.

- Oye tú ¿tienes _coronas_? – escuchó la voz ruda de alguien, se volteó mientras se abraza a su mismo por el frío.

Había un "tipo" frente a él, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero con algunas púas en los brazos, una herida parecida a la del Guasón en un lado de su boca y su cabello se aplastaba sobre su cara. Daba miedo, y si se lo encontrara sólo estaría jodido.

Esperen… estaba sólo y perdido.

- te he preguntado, si llevas _coronas_ –

Decidió salir de ese lugar, nunca había sido bueno con eso de las "peleas". Miró la calle sin salida donde estaba, y frente a la única posibilidad de escapar (si es que no volaba sobre los edificios) era pasar sobre el hombre. Bufó su mala suerte, ahora sí se odiaba de verdad, debería haber llamado al Danés.

- hey – el hombre caminó hasta él, quería moverse de ahí pero se encontraba congelado, y no era por el frío.

- oye tú, aléjate de mi amigo –

Levantó la vista, y ahí estaba su nuevo "héroe". Se encontraba con la respiración entre cortada, el pelo pegado sobre su frente por culpa del sudor que se escurría por sus poros, y una enorme chaqueta de gabardina sobre su cuerpo. Había venido por él ¿había venido por él?

- sólo quería una corona para comer, _Bror_ –

- ve a mi restaurant, se encuentra en plena Strøget, es el "Glad nummer" –

El hombre refunfuñando desapareció a paso lento por la calle, el Noruego aun le miraba doblar la esquina cuando sintió la pesada mirada del Danés sobre sí. Se encontraba perdido en la mitad de un país extraño, ¿cuál era su excusa?.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lukas? – oh, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz y molestaba.

Su rostro seguía siendo igual de serio e inexpresivo, como siempre. Pero la sonrisa no existía en la cara de Mathias, y se notaba, y le extrañaba. Quería ser tan abierto como el mismo Danés, ser como Tino o Emil, algo más abierto. Pero no, era simplemente él.

- ¿Uh? – su rostro seguía ahí duro, esperando una respuesta certera que llenara y aplacara todas sus dudas. Pero lo único que estaba por darle, era… nada.

No sabía de esas cosas, no tenía excusas válidas, no tenía nada más que decir. Bajó la miraba avergonzado, seguía siendo él, no podía cambiar.

Escuchó su risa, y cuando subió la vista le encontró agarrándose la panza aguantando un ataque de risas que amenazaba con acabar con la calma del lugar. Levantó una ceja confundido ¿por qué se reía ahora?, iba a preguntar pero cuando Mathias con un dedo secó las lágrimas que caían de su ojo derecho y luego se acercó, no le dio tiempo de responder.

- lo sé, te perdono – sonrió.

Él le conocía, él sabía todo de él, no podía fingir y era todo lo que necesitaba.

- gracias – susurró, mientras caminaba junto al dueño de casa para que le mostrara las verdaderas riquezas de esa ciudad nevada.

Ahora el frío y los adoquines de las calles ya no le molestaban, el café caliente había pasado a segundo plano. Ya no estaba perdido, y era lo que contaba.


End file.
